creatorscursefandomcom-20200214-history
(SS) Harra
'' "I learned a lot from von Schwarzenebel. I learned that there's always a silver lining. I learned that no matter how bad things got, there was something to be happy about. And I learned that I could never have it as bad as her. I think I like it that way."'' Harra von Schwarzenebel is the fourth out of all of the Main Four Harras, and is considered to be one of the most developed, despite being the newest. She has the most in-depth history, and is the only one to have her own developed world to match. Physical Description Race: Human (Believes herself to be Schwarzenebelin) Template: Schwarzenebelin Age: '''Fifteen '''Sex: Female Hair: Dark brown, bottom-length, very thick and prone to tangles. Eyes: Very dark brown, a little large. Build: Endomorphic Mesomorph. She's not overly muscular, and has a natural hourglass figure. Skintone: Very pale, mostly natural, but a lot of it is from living in die Schwarzenebel. Height: 5'3" Weight: 120 lbs. Discerning Features: She never takes her gloves off, namely to hide a severe disfigurement in her hands. Likewise, she wears a scarf around her neck to hide bandages that cover infected slash-wounds over her throat. Gem: Crimson, large for her body, and diamond-shaped. (Originally adequately sized, pale blue, and diamond-shaped) Personality Alignment: Lawful Good MBTI: ENTJ - Fieldmarshal Harra is a generally nice, caring person. She spends her days learning about the lives of others, and then finding a way to change it for the better. There really isn't a good explanation for her behaviour, as she lived in a strict Noble upbringing, with everything but her education being done for her. She sort of rebelled against her royal living, trying to do things for herself. The result leaves her to be fairly ineffective at many things. Despite being Creator Harra's most "Shipped" character, Harra v. Schwarzenebel doesn't believe in romance, or love. All of the relationships she had seen growing up often turned into horrible, twisted situations that caused pain to all. This gave her a very jaded view of relationships. (The strange thing to note is that she only believes that love is doomed among Magischer. When a magic isn't involved, she changes her tone and becomes quite supportive of love and companionship.) However, Harra's kind tune can change after too many games of "Torment the Mage". Her Creator's sadistic situations leave the girl in a terrible situation of instability, misery, and sometimes ultimately violence. Her chipper demeanor becomes a forced mask, or a last ray of hope to cling to. After too much abuse, she can become very mean, looking at someone and smiling while telling them all of the reasons they don't deserve to be alive. (Note that it takes a lot of effort to bring her to that point.) Despite her naivete, it's often debated just how much she does know about the world. Most times, Harra will smile up at the sky, and preach the inner goodness of people, and how there isn't true evil in the world, only misguided individuals. In the same day, she could tell the same person how the entire world is motivated by selfishness. Her real naivete is often a mystery, as she can seem so innocent, and then make a frank and deep observation about the world around her and the people living in it. Schwarzenmacht Harra's variation of the Schwarzenmacht comes in two flavours: Regular Schwarzenmacht The normal Schwarzenmacht works much like Verwirrter's. It is a powerful blast of energy that causes everything around it to rot into nothingness. However, unlike Verwirrter, Harra has very little control over the energy that flows through her. While she can somewhat control the Schwarzenmacht spell, it often is stronger than she intends, and sometimes wounds her in turn. Vulgare Schwarzenmacht Vulgar indeed! Harra has absolutely no control over this mutation of the power, and it manifests in response to extreme negative emotions. Fear Fear causes typical Schwarzenmacht-like reactions in things. When Harra is terribly afraid, things around her start rotting and wasting away into nothingness. However, fear induced from hallucinogens can cause hellish nightmares to appear (the most notable being when entrails started pouring out of the rotting walls, and a table came to life to attack someone.) This is on top of the usual rotting. Fear-induced Vulgare Schwarzenmacht is easily the most dangerous manifestation of the power, as it is the hardest to combat and the most difficult to recover from. Sadness Sadness causes a distinct change to the temperature of the environment. Namely, the sadder Harra gets, the colder things get. In particularly bad situations, entire rooms have turned into blizzards when left unchecked. Debates have taken place on whether or not the same effects could be re-created through feelings of emotional numbness. This has yet to be tested. Anger Much like sadness, anger is stereotypical in its reaction. When Harra is angry, the room temperature heats up considerably, and occasionally the air itself catches fire (if other objects haven't already done so.) The most notable reaction was after a particularly bad case of betrayal, her entire arm caught fire and she tried to hit the person who had betrayed her. Side effects of die Schwarzenmacht Using the spell in any way whatsoever by Harra will cause most of her energy to drain quite rapidly. Generally, Schwarzenmacht is reserved for very dire occasions. Naturally, she doesn't prepare for the Vulgare Schwarzenmacht, as that is dependent on her emotions. In her appearances of Dungeons and Dragons campaigns, Schwarzenmacht is a 10th level spell, which deals 3d12 Necrotic damage. Everytime that it is used, Harra must make an Alignment check to maintain being Lawful Good. It can only be used once a day and does not need to be prepared. For people who are not Harra, the spell's effects can be devestating. As she cannot control the spell very well, it is common to backfire on allies. She might intend to spread the destruction forward, but chances are high that it will radiate to several yards around her. (Harra has been known to "Jevoke", or telekinetically push allies far away from her when intending to cast the spell.) If not properly protected, people have been known to lose small digits, and soft tissue by accident. Relationships King Schwarz- Student and Ward Saeth- Charge Celestial- (Tentative) Acquaintance Dante- Acquaintance All residents of Castle Schwarz- Acquaintance/Superior Trivia *"Harra" is an old Celestic word for "Enchantment" or "Magic". "Schwarzenebel" is, obviously, named for the country, which combines the two German words "Schwarz"- Black, and "Nebel"- Fog. "von" is a German 'middle name' used for nobility, and means "From". *"SS" is her acronym, with no relation to the Nazis (despite all of the German naming), it actually stands for "Schwarz' Student", as her rough concept was exactly that: A Harra used for a concept of if Schwarz had taken on a student. *She was created after Creator Harra had lifted a long self-imposed ban on creating magical characters. (As her magical characters tend to be awful Mary Sues.) SS Harra was her first attempt at creating a magical Harra with hopes of finally creating a well-balanced character. *This variation of Harra is commonly used when Creator Harra plays Dungeons and Dragons. During these times, she's usually a Human Wizard without a Prestige class (because all of the fun ones require that you be Nonlawful, or Nongood!) (However, Creator Harra has considered Prestiging her into Malconvoker. Go look it up, we'll wait.) Associated Tropes Child Mage - She's starting to get out of that age range, but still somewhat counts. Conditioned To Accept Horror - Gem. Switch. If that isn't horror, I don't know what is. Defence Mechanism Superpower - Vulgare Schwarzenmacht. Emotional Powers - Also Vulgare Schwarzenmacht. Everythings Better With Princesses - Clearly. Horrible Judge Of Character - In Canon and outside of it, she is known for being drawn to very evil people. (Sometimes it's joked that an Evil-alignment is a prerequisite for romance with her.) Modest Royalty - Although she has occasionally been known to get dressed up, most of the time Harra runs around in her student robes. Please Spare Him My Liege - Has done this on behalf of Saeth when she was younger. Outside of the Canon story, she does this to just about anyone comes into the Castle by accident. Royally Screwed Up - Most of it comes from being raised by Schwarz. Honestly, no one could survive her sort of childhood without being a little bit... troubled. Royalty Super Power - Schwarzenmacht. Sheltered Aristocrat - This goes without saying. Squishy Wizard - Conservative Magischer tend to have this in spades, and Harra is no exception. Category:Harra's Characters Category:Characters